


2 am

by americazchavez



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, this is literally just gay nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americazchavez/pseuds/americazchavez
Summary: “Danvers? C’mon I know you’re in there.” Her fingertips feel heavy. Maggie.(alt: I brought you some smut for christmas)





	

**Author's Note:**

> post 2x06 kinda mixed with 2x07
> 
> i've never written fic before hey

2 AM

The knock at her door pulls Alex out of her thoughts instantly. In a second she’s off the couch, approaching the door with caution, one arm reaching for her gun sitting on the kitchen counter.

Another knock.

“Danvers? C’mon I know you’re in there.”

Her fingertips feel heavy.

_Maggie._

She could always not answer the door? Alex could put her gun down, back away and go to sleep. She didn’t have to open the door. She didn’t have to think about how much her fingertips ached with the thought of touching Maggie Sawyer. Or how much her lips burned from kissing her. No, she could go to bed right now, and hope to god that in the morning this turned out to be a dream.

“Please?”

Alex takes a deep breath. She can’t go to sleep even if she wants to. She steps forward and slowly inches open her door, revealing the woman on the other side.

“We need to talk.”

Alex couldn’t look her in the eyes, couldn’t stand to let Maggie see how screwed up she was over the last three weeks. With tears threatening to spill over her eyes (again) and a sudden fascination with the little cracks in her floor Alex responded:

“Look I’m uh, really tired I should probably be getting to sleep and-”

Maggie’s lips push against Alex’s, her hand wrapped around the back of Alex’s neck, effectively cutting her off.

Cherries, Alex thinks. She smells like cherries and leather and she tastes like scotch and _oh my god she’s kissing me._

Maggie pulls away from Alex, resting their foreheads together and wrapping her arms around Alex’s waist. The words spill out of her mouth.

“Look if you never want to talk to me again, I'll respect that but I don't meet many people I care about and I care about you a lot Alex you’re really important to me and I-I...”

She drops to a whisper.

_“I don’t want to imagine my life without you in it.”_

Fuck.

Alex grabs Maggie’s face in her hands, kissing her with more urgency than before. Backing up further into her apartment, she kicks the door closed, still pressed against Maggie. They move towards what Alex assumes is her living room before she feels the detective falling backwards, pulling Alex on top of her on the couch. Alex flips them over, the detective settling between her legs.

After what feels like hours, Maggie moves her mouth away from Alex’s, kissing and nipping up her jaw until she reaches her ear. Alex groans and rolls her hips up into Maggie, a response that does not go unnoticed. Breathless, Maggie whispers in her ear, her voice low and raw from arousal.

“Tell me if it’s too much okay?”

Alex nods a little too enthusiastically before threading her fingers through Maggie’s hair and pulling her back to her neck, silently asking the detective to continue her previous actions. As her mouth continues its work on Alex’s neck, her hands move elsewhere, grasping at the fabric of Alex’s shirt and moving a hand to cover one of her breasts.

“Off?” She pulls gently on Alex’s shirt and Alex gives her the permission she’s looking for. She watches as Maggie pushes up to a sitting position, thighs straddling Alex’s now bare waist as Maggie discards her shirt somewhere behind her. Alex couldn’t help but blush over the way the detective was now grinning at her from her position.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” the detective says, one hand settled on Alex’s ribs while the other moves to remove her bra. Alex stills, grabbing Maggie’s hands in her own.

“Maybe we could um, move this somewhere else?”

As Maggie quickly shakes her head yes, Alex drags her off the couch, leading her down a hallway and to her bedroom, closing the door behind them before turning to face the other woman. Somewhere along the way their pants were discarded, leaving them both in their underwear. Maggie threads her fingers through Alex’s hair before pulling her back in, pressing herself firmly against Alex. Alex moves her hands to trail over Maggie’s arms as they kissed, feeling the strong muscle that lies beneath soft, warm skin.

This time it was Alex who moves her mouth away from Maggie’s, slowly kissing up Maggie’s jaw before swirling her tongue against her pulse point. Alex bit gently on Maggie’s neck, causing the woman to let out an honest to god _whimper_ , a noise that Alex was definitely going to be replaying in her head every second for the rest of her life. Alex kept nipping at her neck, coaxing soft gasps and moans from the other woman until finally Maggie had enough, pushing Alex off of her and onto her back on the bed. Maggie climbed on top of her again, crawling up Alex’s body until she sat on her hips in order to take off her shirt and bra. Alex rises into a sitting position, hands resting on Maggie’s waist as she takes in the sight of Maggie’s naked chest. She tries to mimic what Maggie did to her, slowly bringing a hand up to her breast in order to swipe a thumb over her nipple. Maggie’s breath hitches, pushing her chest out towards Alex’s mouth. Alex takes the hint and takes a nipple into her mouth, moving her tongue over Maggie carefully and watching for the other woman’s reaction. As Alex kisses and sucks on her chest, she moves her hand to Maggie’s other breast, gently teasing her with her fingers.

“Don’t stop, oh my god,” Maggie holds Alex against her, tugging on her hair as she leans into the touch. Maggie can feel herself getting wet as her hips slowly start grinding against Alex’s. She pushes Alex back onto her back before she flips them over, pulling Alex towards her mouth so that she can kiss her again. Maggie reaches up and undos Alex’s bra, relishing in the feeling of Alex’s skin against her own.

Alex drags her mouth down Maggie’s neck, stopping just above her collarbones and latching onto her pulse point to leave a mark. She could feel Maggie’s back arching, her hips pressing up, _up_ , looking for the friction Alex wasn’t giving her. Maggie wrapped a leg around Alex’s waist, both pulling Alex closer to her in search of some sort of relief, and accidentally scaring the crap out of the woman on top of her with how wet she was.

_Shit shit shit. Is that... Is she... is that because of me? Should my hands be somewhere else? Shit what if I’m doing this all wr-_

“Alex?”

Maggie was propped up on her elbows with a look of concern on her face. Alex felt a blush creeping up her chest as she realized that she had probably just completely zoned out with her face smushed into Maggie’s neck.

“Sorry... I-I, uh,” Alex stammered self consciously, pushing herself up onto her knees in between Maggie’s legs.

“Do you want to stop?”

She pauses. God no. Alex pushes forward, kissing Maggie one more time before trailing kisses down her neck, her collarbones, her chest, causing the other woman to push her hips up into Alex, a moan escaping her lips. She pushes downwards, stopping at Maggie’s hips, in order to sink her teeth into the soft skin there and leaving a bright red mark that was sure to bruise later. Satisfied, Alex lies on her stomach, running her mouth over the soft inner part of Maggie’s thighs, tentatively moving towards her goal.

“Fuck Alex please,” Maggie breathes out, the ache in between her legs becoming unbearable. Alex removes her underwear, settling again between Maggie’s thighs.

 _I can’t believe this is actually happening._ Alex leans forward, settling her hands on Maggie’s shaking thighs. Just breathe. Alex experimentally swipes her tongue over her. Maggie’s hips jolt up against her, finally gaining some relief. Alex started a rhythm then, licking a path from her entrance to her clit, stopping to circle it gently before making her way back down.

The hand that finds it’s way into her hair starts to tighten as Alex picks up the pace, stopping to take Maggie’s clit in her mouth and gently suck. “Shit Alex I need...I-” she cuts herself off with a low groan as Alex gives her exactly what she wants, sliding two fingers into her and slowly thrusting in time with her tongue on Maggie’s clit.

“God you’re so wet.” Gaining confidence, Alex moved her fingers inside Maggie, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. She throws her free arm over Maggie’s hips to hold her in place, the moans and quiet chants of “harder, faster, please, please, Alex” driving her forward.

When Maggie comes, her hands are tangled in Alex’s hair, thighs pressed together, holding Alex there. Her back arches hard, nearly knocking her hips straight into Alex’s face.

“Come here.”

Alex shifts up so Maggie can press their lips together, deepening the kiss and pushing her tongue into Alex’s mouth. They stay like that, legs tangled and hands grasping at as much soft skin they can find, before Maggie gently rolls Alex onto her back. She pushes Alex hair out of her eyes, kissing her slowly and tasting herself on Alex’s mouth.

“So are you lying to me Danver’s?”

Alex froze.

“I mean there’s no way in hell you’ve never had sex with a woman before because that was just... wow,” Maggie’s dimples showing as she smiled down at Alex, feeling the woman beneath her relax again.

“Well, I may have gotten a little too well acquainted with Google in the past few weeks,” Alex responded, twisting her mouth to the side.

“Hm maybe I can teach you a few things Google may have missed...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they were both late to work in the morning
> 
>  
> 
> i've never written anything before hey hi hello find me at americazchavez.tumblr.com


End file.
